Stolen
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: People begin to fall ill with a mysterious illness. Now it is up to Yuuri and company to find out why. Who is causing it? What new evil looms over it?


**I DO NOT OWN KKM**

**Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It was already night and he was walking back to his home. He did this every day. Nothing strange or bad happened. It wasn't until one night a game of chance happened to find him. On his way back to his village the man saw something reflecting from the moonlight. Curiosity got the best of him and he approached the luminous object. It was a necklace chain made out of gold with a stunning, red gem as its centre piece. The man looked around to see if anyone had dropped such a precious and valuable item. No one was in sight. He picked up the necklace with the intention of keeping it, perhaps it had some value. That was his big mistake.<p>

The amulet stared to glow and the light of it shot everywhere as a dark crimson colour. The man yelled in fear as he held the glowing amulet began emitting a dark shadow. The shadow became to consume the poor man. The man collapsed.

Not long after a merchant traveling on the path saw the collapsed man.

"Are you alright?" He helped the man back up unto his feet.

The man stared up at the merchant and he devilishly grinned.

"Never better." The man grabbed the merchant by his throat. The merchant's very life force began to vanish and flow into the man. He dropped the now unconscious merchant and he licked his lips with a new found hunger. And this man was not just hungry, he was famished. A single word was uttered unto the wind before he ran off into the shadows, "More."

* * *

><p>Yuuri sneezed. He instantly assumed that it was from all the flowers surrounding him in the garden.<p>

"Are you catching a cold? I wouldn't be surprised with a wimp like you."

Yuuri frowned with dissatisfaction, "Don't call me that!"

Wolfram only smiled in amusement as Greta giggled at their banter.

The previous conversation was forgotten as Yuuri smiled with adoration at his daughter. It was one of the rare days that Yuuri could just sit back and relax without Günter bothering him about signing documents or having 'classes'. He just spent most of the day with Greta and Wolfram. All that he did know was that Conrad was sent to travel with Gisela as she travelled up to a small town about half a day's ride from the castle to help with a proper diagnosis of their sick. Yuuri didn't consider a second thought to it because he had faith that Gisela would be able to help, but little did Yuuri know was that it was bigger than anyone had previously suspected.

Just as Yuuri noticed the sun setting, the peace was interrupted by the distant sound of a serious discussion.

"Are you absolutely sure Gisela?"

"Yes, father. I've brought them back here to the castle for further examination, but it's time to inform his majesty. I've already sent Lord Weller to summon his eminence. Hopefully his experience can explain what is happening."

Yuuri turned to see Günter and Gisela coming toward him. He could tell from Günter's expression that it was something serious.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked as they approached him.

"Please follow me, your majesty." Yuri immediately complied with Gisela's request leaving Wolfram, Greta and Günter back at the garden.

"What's going on?" Yuuri struggled to keep up with Gisela's concentrated pace.

Before she could answer Yuuri's question she stepped into an open room and that's when Yuuri walked in to see two men laying in makeshift cots. They looked in every way dead. Their skin was clammy and as pale as snow. The very sight of the poor men sent shivers down Yuuri's spine.

Yuuri was almost afraid to ask, but luckily Gisela understood from his facial expression and explained, "They're alive. But they've been unconscious since before I got there."

"You mean the town you went with Conrad with, don't you?"

Gisela nodded and frowned. "I didn't expect it to be this bad when I arrived."

Yuuri looked back toward the pair of men. His heart ached with worry for the two. He didn't even know the men, but it still didn't stop Yuuri from caring about them. "What's wrong with them?"

"That's what I'd like to find out. I couldn't find out what was wrong with them, however, I did find out is that this illness is not contagious or caused by an infection. That much is clear. Hopefully, his eminence will be able to shed light on this because I don't think that this is a regular illness."

As if he was timing his entrance, Murata waltzed in through the door. "Oh wow. You sure weren't kidding about their state, Lord Weller."

Conrad strode in after Murata. "Does any of this look familiar?"

"Well let's see." Murata continued to swap between examining the two men. "So you don't think that this is a regular illness?"

"It's nothing I've seen before." Gisela was confident that it wasn't normal.

"Well you would be right about that." Murata sighed as he continued to examine the man on his left.

"Do you know what it is?" Yuuri asked as his eyes filled up with hope.

"Not exactly, from what I can see now, however, I do know that Gisela is right. This illness is not normal. It's from something else."

"Like a forbidden box?" Conrad asked.

"None that I've heard. Whatever this is, it seems to be draining out their energy from their bodies." Murata sighed as he sunk into a semi deep thought. "For now I think we should work on getting them conscious. They could probably shed some light on the mystery we have here."

"I'll do my best." Gisela nodded and went to tend to the two men.

"What else can we do?" Yuuri asked.

"At the moment we can't do anything for them. Not until they wake up. But I'll make sure to inform you when they do wake."

"Yes, thank you." And with that Yuuri, Murata and Conrad left Gisela to tend to the two.

As the three strolled down the hall way Yuuri noticed that Murata had a specific look on his face,

"So what do you really think of this, Murata?"

Murata knew Yuuri had noticed and he heavily sighed, "If you want me to be completely honest Shibuya, this does seem vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Günter informed both Wolfram and Gwendal of the situation later that afternoon. Yuuri couldn't help but be concerned for the rest of the night. He was on his ways to his chambers when he was in deep thought. Conrad saw the expression Yuuri had and smiled,

"You should get some rest. You know Gisela will take care of them, they'll be fine."

Yuuri replied back with his own smile, "You're right." It wasn't about the two men though, not completely. Yuuri knew something wasn't right. He had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. And he was right as there was dark figure lurking within the village near the castle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until long that both Yuuri woke up to the sounds of high paced walking and slightly panicked chatter.<p>

"What's going on?" Wolfram asked sleepily as he awoke. Yuuri was neither fazed nor surprised that Wolfram had yet again snuck into his chambers.

Yuuri and Wolfram both got out of bed and stepped out into the hall way to see the maids rushing by with bowls of warm water and cloths. The pair was quickly approached by a fretting Günter.

"Your Highness! You're awake! Good. Follow me, it's urgent."

Yuuri and Wolfram followed him. Günter lead the two back to the room where Gisela was last. Gisela, Gwendal, Murata and Conrad were already in there along with the two men and now five more people.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked.

"It's the same as the two men from the village, but this time it's from the people from our village."

"I thought you said it wasn't contagious." Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"It's not. Whatever, or should I say whoever is causing this has followed them here." Murata replied.

"Who? You think this was a someones doing?" Gwendal questioned.

"I have no doubt, but as to what their intention is, I don't know, but it's not good."

* * *

><p><strong>1st chapter done! Don't worry, the next chapter will be far more exciting and longer.<strong>

**Want more? Please Review, Favourite or Follow. :D**


End file.
